


Dave and Buster's Disaster

by givenlights



Series: Franken Adventures [3]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Multi, haha what am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givenlights/pseuds/givenlights





	Dave and Buster's Disaster

"Victor-chan I am SO TIRED of Dave and Buster's, can we please go to Chuck E. Cheese?????"   
"Henry no, we already know what happened at Cuck E. Cheese, remember?" too bad that happened  
right Casper?????

Elizabeth and Justine were at the Prize Shop but we're just messing around because everything is expensive like seriously what the FUCK 

"Ezbt-chan,, don't forget I'm a vampire and you're a witch!??!"  
Too bad it was too late because just murdered ALL OF THE CHILDREN and also the employees but it was okay because hot gothic waifu Lird was gonna revive them later.

Hor and Vit were making out and it was pretty hot but not as hot as the goth wives because they're hot. hot   
Vic was still in the wedding dress back from when they in McDonald's and Hork was the HOT COWBOY. it was so hot i died.

Robert and Adam were being wholesome because only the best for the hot anime boys right.  
They were just being WHOLESOME so we'll move on.....

The four the four were playing the games games at doVe n Bust but it was hard because Vir was really bad at the bowling game and EVERYONE laughed at the twink  
haha stupid

Horky accidentally locked himself in the bathroom and since every employee was dead no one could help him oops

The goth waifus were being so hot and goth and sparkly it was really hot. Just then Jorst said "Wizbrh-chan, ur more than hot, you're-"  
but uh oh because Vir accidentally yeeted the ball at Jusn and not at the game and she DIED

Lzrd forgot about necromancy and cried about Justin so she tried to m u r d e r Vktor but he said "uwu Wizb-sama you can't murder me uwu", and she was DISGUSTED so she died

somehow Hank got out of the bathroom and decided they were leaving but everyone was kinda dead but he refused to do necromancy so their son, Adamne learned necromancy to revive everyone but when eryon was revived they screamed   
Rob obviously protected his husbando so instead he died oops

Hork and Virto left because murder was happening but then Jortn and Lesbirth appeared?????

"You were dead a few paragraphs ago???" questoned Hark but again the answer is always necromancy  
Don't worry Riber was revived so everyone was happy

They all became hot anime characters  
Robt and Amed became even HOTTER!!!!!  
goth wives became even more goth

Haork became more cowboy than cowboyly possible!!!!!

and Virfke was just twink

"Let's go to a real COOL place, like the mall!!!" suggested vOrk, which was a bad idea because duh

But e they all decided to go because i can't end it here yoinks

When they got to mall, they went to hot topic because it had HOT in the name and because everyone was EMO

This is the part where percy evil laughs and casper cries because  
you can't stop me

they were greeted by GERARD WAY!!!!!!  
he was really hot and emo it was really hot and emo!!!

they all wanted to marry him because he was hot but they were all married and we don't to ruin those relationships haha

Voc was MAD because there was no merch of him but only of

ADAMN!!!!!

then rae appears with Ocean Juice and they all drank it

and it was GOOD

rae kept threatening them if they didn't buy her ocean juice but they were broke so percy paid for it because we can't let them die yet

the merch of Admne was so incorrect because he wasn't ugly he was HOT ANIME BOY X2

"Author-chan forgot about us again!!!!" yelled Jorstin because she was right and Lizbrth only drank more ocean juice

Robt burned all of the merch and put in his own which just just shirtless Admn

Hork was also mad because he wanted merch of his hot twink husband but he thought it was better that he actually had him

gerald weigh kicked them out because it was closing time!!!!

they all left to cheesecake factory to....


End file.
